


HYM (Hot Young Males)

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the head of JA Media publications and Distributions Company, he just signed his biggest account to date, HYM (hot young males)a gay publication similar to Playboy. Jared is the Manager of an LA based HYM gentleman's club where the CEO of HYM takes Jensen to Celebrate their new business agreement, Jensen meets Jared and sleeps with him. After their one night Jensen then ponders his engagement to finance Danneel Harris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HYM (Hot Young Males)

Jensen sits as his desk the contracts all ready to be signed just waiting for the team from HYM (Hot Young Males) Magazine to show up for the meeting. He straightens the stack of papers for what feels like the 100th time. His palms are sweating and that’s not normal for him because he’s always the cool calm one, reserved and business minded. He wipes his hands with a clean tissue and takes a deep breath pacing back and forth giving himself a pep talk.   
“Come on Jensen pull it together for Christ sake it’s your company. JA Distributions is your baby you have be in control. They’ll sign, you know they’ll sign.” He wipes his forehead with the tissue and pitches it in the trash can next to his desk. “Two points and the crowd goes wild.” He makes a roaring crowd sound as the intercom buzzes. He composes himself. “Yes Jean?” He says sounding very authoritative. A woman’s voice sounds back at him. “Mr. Daniels and his Lawyers are here for your 4:30 Mr. Ackles.”   
Jensen straightens his suit and clears his throat. “Escort them in please.” He says his voice lower than normal. He swallows hard standing tall and erect behind his desk waiting for the door to open.  
Two months ago HYM (Hot Young Males) Magazine was looking to expand their publication capabilities so they went shopping for a new publisher and JA Publications and Distribution Company didn’t seem like a big enough company for what they were looking for.  
HYM is the leading Gay men’s magazine with artful photos of naked men and up to date Gay politics and news. They own a successful spattering of HYM dance clubs comparable to Hugh Heffner’s Playboy clubs in the more metropolitan cities around the US. 

Jensen took the account from his Sales and PR people when HYM walked out the door, he called Bob Daniels the Magazines CEO and set up an official appointment with him to let him know just how capable JA was to handle such a huge publication.  
Mr. Daniels and Jensen met last month and after hearing how much more successful and well distributed JA could make the magazine with mock ups of printing and tech changes in designs to make the photos pop he agreed to use them for one year.  
JA’s biggest client to date HYM is going to take JA worldwide.

Jean opened the door and let them in. Bob walked up and shook Jensen’s hand. “Nice to see you again Jensen,” he said sitting down in one of the large brown leather chairs in front of Jensen’s desk.  
Jensen sat down pushing the contract to the edge of the desk towards the lawyers. “I’m sure you’ll find everything is in order, my lawyers are very thorough.” He pushes a box of cigars in the direction of Bob and opens the lid. “Cigar?” Bob reaches in and takes one smelling it then tucking it in his pocket. “My husband doesn’t let me indulge my bad habits. I sneak one in now and again.” He winks at Jensen patting his pocket.  
Jensen laughs. “Yeah my fiancé Danneel doesn’t like me smoking either but when I’m out with the guys and they’re having a cigar, I indulge, she can’t tell if it’s second hand or me.”   
The lawyers browse the documents and then lay them back on Jensen’s desk. “Seems that everything’s in order Mr. Daniels.” They hand Bob a pen and show him where to sign. Bob signs all of the dotted lines before pushing the stack back to Jensen. “Okay the deal is done now it’s time to celebrate our joint endeavor.”   
Jensen picks up the phone and calls out to Jean. “Jean, have legal pick up the contract and send the copies out to HYM’s legal by tomorrow.”   
“Yes Mr. Ackles, right away.” 

Jensen walks over to his bar and pours two glasses of bourbon, “Neat or on the rocks Bob?” He asks. Bob smiles. “Bourbon, neat of course.” Jensen hands him the glass of warm liquor.  
Jensen sits on the leather sofa along the wall of his office and invites Bob to join him. “As I see it Bob this is going to be a win, win for both of us.” He sips at his drink.  
Bob raises his glass at Jensen. “To a year of profits and prosperity.” They sip their drinks.  
Bob looks at Jensen. “So have you ever been to any HYM club Jensen?”  
Jensen gives him a surprised look. “Not really, I’m not gay.” He sips his drink nervously.  
Bob laughs. “Well we get all kinds, gay, straight, bi, curious about them. Hell Hugh Heffner even visits our VIP room now and again, but Shhhhh don’t tell anyone.” He laughs. “Look you get your fiancé, I’ll get Robby and some of the team from HYM and we’ll go down to the LA store tonight, have some drinks, I know Jared will empty the VIP room for me and you check out what HYM is all about first hand.”   
Jensen swallowed the rest of his drink nervously. “What the hell, Danneel will get a big kick out of it.”   
Bob smiled. “That’s the spirit.” He said dialing his cell phone.  
“Hey Jared, it’s Bob.”   
“Yeah, got the VIP room clear for tonight?”   
“Maybe 5 for about Nine O’clock.”  
“Hell yeah, food is always a good, stock the buffet up there.”  
“Tell the valets I’m coming too, I want Mark to park my car. Those other brats like looking through my stuff.” He gives a hearty laugh.   
“Yeah right, suck my cock Jared, you know you want too.” He laughs even harder.  
Jensen has no idea what is being said on the other end of the phone but all he can imagine is some burly guy who would have the audacity to talk back to his boss, like a wise guy or something. He lifts his eyebrow at the conversation.  
Bob hangs up his cell. “Nine okay with you and the little lady?”   
Jensen smiles. “Sounds fine.  
“Good meet us there I’ll give Jared your names at the door for the VIP room and your set. See you tonight.” He sets his glass down on the small square table at his side, shakes Jensen’s hand, “I know this is going to be great.” He says and leaves. 

On the drive home Jensen has his mind on tonight, he has wondered about the HYM clubs, he almost went one night with Danneel but chickened out. He had butterflies in his stomach but he couldn’t figure out why. 

He walks into the kitchen where Danneel is cooking something and it smells good. He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. “Hey sweetie.” He whispers in her ear.   
Danneel giggles. “Hey.” She turns and kisses his lips with a little welcome home peck. “Dinner will be done soon.” She says stirring the food in the skillet.   
Jensen sat down. “About that.”   
She turns around. “What?”  
“Well we got the HYM account and Bob Daniels wants us to meet him and some of the HYM team tonight for drinks and dinner at one of his HYM clubs.”   
Danneel smiles. “Sounds like fun honey but you’re going to have to go without me.”   
Jensen furrows his brow. “Why?”  
“Tonight is Friday it’s my pilates class, how would it look if the teacher didn’t show up.”  
“Can’t you get Sandy or Gen to fill in for you?”  
“It’s too late to call anyone, I have to be there at 8:00 and it’s already 6:30.”   
Jensen frowned. “It won’t be the same without you.” 

Jensen has no idea what to wear to a gay club. He holds up several brightly colored dress shirts and even tries on the light purple one with the white pinstripes. He likes the way it fits him sort of snug but not too tight. He pulls on grey trousers and lets the hem of the shirt hang out then decides the grey sweater vest would finish off his casual look. He slips the sweater vest over his head leaving the hem of his shirt out and models in the mirror. He opens the top 3 buttons pulling the collar flat on his chest just a little flesh showing through the shirt collar and v neck of the sweater. He smiles pleased with his sexiness. He runs some of Danneels hair gel through his short bangs pulling them upward and making a tiny Mohawk out of them. He puts on his big silver watch and his black dress shoes. His outfit finally complete.  
He grabs his keys and climbs into the car. He has about a 25minute drive to downtown LA if traffic decides not to be a bitch.   
He was still very nervous and the long drive doesn’t make it any easier. He thinks about how when he was in High school he and his best friend Chris had fooled around, hand jobs and mutual masturbation on camp out trips. He thinks about how he and Steve his college roommate were secret lovers who hooked up when drunk or stoned for 2yrs. When Steve graduated he started dating Danneel whom he had been friends with for those 2yrs but she never knew about his and Steve’s relationship. He figured after Steve and then being with Danneel he wasn’t gay just exploring his sexuality because he enjoys being with Danneel and likes having sex with her. So why was he so nervous about going to a gay club, he isn’t gay, he’s straight and no amount of gay men in one room was going to change his mind, he wasn’t a boy anymore he was a man who had made his decision to love and marry Danneel Harris. 

Jensen pulls up in front of the club; a young man in a red vest over a black shirt knocks on his window as Jensen sits there staring at the entrance.   
“Park your car sir?”, he says pointing at the cars backing up behind Jensen.  
Jensen opens the door and gets out, his legs feel stiff and he hands the keys to the young man who hands him a ticket which Jensen slips into his pants pocket. He smiles and steps onto the curb between the golden poles holding up the string of red velvet ropes making a walk way into the club. 

He opens the door to find a man in a black suit and red tie holding a clipboard. “Hello Sir are you on the guest list tonight?”, he asks.  
Jensen stares at him thinking he looks like he could have worked for the mafia and if they were in New York City he might think he did. “Um I think so if you’re talking about the VIP guest list with Bob Daniels?”   
The man flips through several pages and looks at Jensen. “Name?”  
“Jensen Ackles.”  
“Welcome Mr. Ackles. Mr. Padalecki will show you to the VIP room.” He pushes a button on his lapel and says. “Tell Jared another VIP is coming in.” He then opens the door and smiles. “Have a nice evening Mr. Ackles.” 

Jensen steps into the poorly lit room booming with music and voices. He steps to the edge of the black carpet and leans on a wooden wall above a large round room filled with tables and in the center a giant round bar with 2 male bartenders scantily dressed. Beyond the round was a huge lit up dance floor with a big screen behind it and a dj who was spinning some hip hop as images flashed on the screen behind him. The dance floor was empty but then again it was too early for the club scene in LA.

A man walks up behind Jensen and touches him on the shoulder. Jensen turns around to see a very tall, nicely built, and slender, man standing behind him. The man sticks out his hand. “Mr. Ackles?” ,he asks.   
Jensen reaches for his hand still in awe of his size. “Just Jensen” ,he says taking his hand. “I’m Jared, Mr. Daniels asked me to show you up to the VIP room.”   
Jensen’s jaw hit the floor. Jared? He couldn’t believe this was Jared, the other end of Bob’s conversation while at his office. He could so totally see why Bob would want Jared to suck his cock.   
Jared put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “This way Jensen.” He leads him through the crowded floor to a set of doors. Jared opens the doors revealing a set of stairs and walks up them.   
Jensen follows close behind watching the tall man’s strides. His heart skips a beat at the sight of his tight ass through his loose fitting Jeans. He tries to look away but what is the use he has already seen it.  
Jared steps into the large room. Jensen follows quickly and looks around. It has black carpet and white sofas around the exterior of the room, oneway mirrors along one wall look out over the dance floor, a full bar with bartender, 2 waiters carrying drinks dressed in white faux collars with black bow ties, white faux 3 button tux cuffs and black spandex pants. He can’t help but stare. Jared leads him into the room between the golden poles on either side of the room with white overstuffed chairs beside them. “No doubt for private lap dances.” Jensen thinks.   
Jared stops in front of Bob. “Jensen.” He says sitting down next to Bob.   
Jensen shook Bob’s hand. “Glad you made it.” Bob points to a very young and handsome man sitting on the sofa next to him. “This is Robby my husband.” Robby extends his hand. “Nice to meet you Jensen, Bob only says nice things about you.” They shake hands. Bob stands up and points across the room. “Lets get you acquainted with the production team.” He and Jensen walk across the room to several people standing at the bar. Bob introduces Jensen and they chat a bit.   
Jensen orders a bourbon neat and walks over to the windows overlooking the dance floor.   
Jared watches Jensen from the sofa across the room. He notices Jensen’s curious looks as his green eyes scan the room. He watches his mouth a half smile, the corners turned up and his lips flushed pink as he thinks how soft they must be to kiss. Jared gets up and walks over to Jensen.   
“Do you like to dance?”, he says over Jensen’s shoulder.  
Jensen smiles. “Me? No, no I don’t really dance.”   
Jared steps out from behind him. “I love to dance there isn’t much to it, just sway to the rhythm you don’t have to be spastic or grind just moving to the sounds letting yourself go, feeling the beat, letting it engulf you.” Jared sways a little bit to the music being piped into the room.   
Jensen blushes, his eyes watching Jared move. That sensual neck slightly tilted and extended as his head sways to the music, his eyes closed a serene look on his face that mouth those lips, his eyes perfect almond shapes. He loves how tall he is, that he has to look up to him. His breath catches in his throat and he quickly swallows down the rest of his drink.   
Jared opens his eyes. “You need another drink.” He says leading him over to the bar.   
Jensen and Jared sit in the corner talking and laughing, no one else in the room exists, Jared’s body smashed against Jensen’s who is growing more inebriated by the minute since Jared brought over a bottle of Tequila and 2 shot glasses.   
Jensen looks intently at Jared’s throat as Jared throws his head back with a hearty throaty laugh. He can feel his blood raging hot through his body and his mouth goes absolutely dry with need. He can feel himself wanting to lean over and suck at that long sensual neck the whole way up to his soft boyish mouth stretched into a wide toothy smile. Jensen snaps back to reality when Jared looks into his eyes. “Penny for your thoughts?” He says smiling. Jensen can feel his face flushing as he blushes at the thought of telling Jared what he was just thinking.   
Jared puts his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and smiles, his thumb plays with the soft fabric of Jensen’s sweater his mind wonders to thoughts of removing it to get to the hot flesh underneath. He can smell Jensen’s cologne and he drinks it in, a mixture of deep earthy tones with musk and his senses go into overload. He wants to kiss Jensen’s soft sweet lips, claim them, and make them his. He knows he could lose himself in Jensen and for the first time in almost 5 months since his bitter break up with his boyfriend he isn’t worried about it. Jensen is the first man to really turn Jared on in months, make him want to lose himself in passion again.

One of the waiters approaches Jared with a phone. “Its security sir, they need you at the bar on the floor.” He hands Jared the phone and walks away.  
Jared takes the phone. “Yeah tell me the situation.”   
“Yeah, I’ll be right there, no don’t let him go, tell them not to throw him out, I’ll settle this in my office.”  
Jared’s entire demeanor changed. “You’ll have to excuse me Jensen I have some business to attend to in my office.” He touches Jensen’s shoulder and walks away.

Jensen leans back on the sofa the empty shot glass in his hand and his other hand over his forehead. “What the hell am I doing?” He whispers to himself. “I can’t do this, I can’t, I don’t think these thoughts anymore. Who am I?” He feels sick and runs into the private toilet and locks the door. He’s not sure if he is going to puke due to too much alcohol or his fear of what’s happening between him and Jared. He looks in the mirror his face flushed, his lips red and swollen as if begging to be kissed. He splashes his face with water; the cold refreshing water brings him back to reality. He mutters to himself in the mirror. “What are you doing? You love Danneel. Don’t you? Yes you do. But, Jared, oh Jared.” His serious mouth turns into a smile. “I haven’t felt like this since.” His mind wonders back to his best friend as a youth.

Steve and Jensen were camping out in a tent along the river bank on a hot July summer night while on a fishing trip. They were 15 and it was their first camping trip alone. Jensen lay on top of his sleeping bag next to Steve who was nestled inside his. Jensen’s shirt off his thin teenage frame stretched out long and lean on his belly, his tight bottom pushed up in faded blue jeans and his bare feet crossed at the ankle. Jensen always bit his lower lip when he was alone with Steve in a private situation, his eyes always went slightly doe eyed and he always wanted to touch himself.   
Steve reached over and touched Jensen’s bare back resting his hand on the small of his back. Jensen laughed and rolled on his side to face Steve., Steve unzipped his sleeping bag to reveal he had slipped out of his jeans and had an erection.   
Jensen looked into Steve’s hungry eyes and then reached down and touched it licking his lips and then biting his lower lip. Steve inhaled hard and bucked into Jensen’s touch. Jensen smiled as Steve reached over and rubbed his crotch through his rough denim jeans. Jensen treated Steve’s cock like he would treat his own stroking it up and down slow at first and then faster as his need got stronger.   
Steve managed to unzip Jensen’s jeans and slipped his hand into the small pocket squeezing and thumb stroking Jensen’s member. Jensen couldn’t believe how good another hand felt touching him, he couldn’t control himself and came hard into Steve’s hand as Steve came into Jensen’s fist. This was his first time with someone else and he liked it, it went on for the next three years until they graduated high school. 

 

“Steve in high school.” He wipes his face with a paper towel. “I can’t do this. I have to get out of here.” He says blotting his mouth. He opens the door and walks back out into the room.   
He walks over to Bob and his team. “I’m sorry but I have to make an early evening of this. I’m just so tired.” He says taking Bob’s hand. “Thank you for the drinks. You have a very nice club here.”   
Bob smiles. “Well thanks for everything Jensen; I’ll be in touch after the first issue mock up next month.” He shakes Jensen’s hand. 

“Okay sounds good then Bob.” He tries to hurry so that he can be out of here before Jared returns.  
He makes it down the stairs when Jared appears. “Hey, where are you going Jensen?” He asks sounding disappointed.   
Jensen smiles. “Um, I think it’s time I got home.” He says stammering nervously.  
Jared frowns. “Well can I buy you another drink before you go; I mean we were just getting to know each other before I had to take care of something.”   
Jensen looks into Jared’s blue green eyes and swoons. “Sure, but just one drink.” 

Jared steps behind the bar and pours two neat bourbons, takes the bottle under his arm and leads Jensen to a table in the back away from the loud pounding speakers of the dance floor. 

Jared captivates Jensen for about another hour when Jensen suddenly lifts his drink and shouts. “I love this song!” Kesha’s Tik Tok pounds its sex anthem across the dance floor.  
Jensen gets up waving his drink around moving his hips sexually to the rhythm.   
Jared starts to laugh but is enjoying the show. His eyes watching Jensen’s hips move in slow snakelike movements as his abs slither under the tight sweater creating a sensual image. Jared bites his lower lip, his breath hard and hot; he gets up and stands close to Jensen emulating his movements as he stares into Jensen’s green eyes. Jared’s face hot with desire, he wants to pull Jensen close and ravage his body, hold him close and never let him go. 

Jensen loves how he has to look up into Jared’s face as they dance far away from the crowd in their dark little corner of the club. His heart is skipping like a school boy with an unrequited secret crush. He runs his hand down his chest to his crotch and moves his hips into his palm as he bites his lower lip staring with hunger into Jared’s eyes. He throws his head back letting the rhythm take over his whole body just like Jared had told him to do. He feels like he could throw everything away for Jared; let Jared take him over completely, body and soul.   
Jensen closes his eyes as Jared puts his right hand on Jensen’s chest. He trails it down to the hem of Jensen’s shirt and tugs at it playfully. Jensen smiles his lips parting slightly and pushing out, giving Jared a seductive kiss me grin as he tilts his head down and looks up into Jared’s eyes from underneath those amazingly long eyelashes.  
Jared goes weak. His hand fumbles to pull Jensen close tugging at the hem of his shirt.

The music changes and bleeds into Katie Perry’s I Kissed a Girl.   
Jensen snaps back to reality his hips stop moving and he pulls away from Jared then flops back down into the booth. He feels embarrassed yet flushed with excitement. He clears his throat. “I hate this song.” He says throwing the rest of his drink back and pouring himself another.   
Jared sits down next to him even closer this time, putting his whole length completely up against Jensen. Jensen doesn’t move just pours Jared another drink.   
Jared smiles. “I thought you didn’t dance?”   
“I don’t, that was the movements of a drunken impetuous man.” Jensen laughs.  
“Oh, well, in that case, I liked your drunken impetuous moves.” Jared gives Jensen a half grin and a sideways glance, the backs of their hands touch when Jared reaches for his drink.   
Jensen swears there were sparks when they touched, he could feel the electricity race up his arm and straight to his heart.   
Jared sips his drink slowly putting his arm over the back of the booth letting his fingertips graze Jensen’s neck as he slides past it then rests his hand on his shoulder.  
Jensen’s cell vibrates in his pocket, he pulls it out and glances at the text, it was Danneel. “Having fun babe?” is all it said. He clears the screen, shuts the phone off and stuffs it back into his pocket. He looks nervously at Jared so relaxed and scanning the crowd and his warm skin seemed so hot it was like it was burning a hole through his clothes. Jensen sighs hard, his mind worried about not texting Danneel back, he wonders where he is going with this and was it right to lead Jared on like this when he would be going home to Danneel. He looks at the caramel colored liquor swirling in the bottom of his glass before putting it to his lips and swallowing all of it down. He slams his glass down on the table and Jared looks at him.   
“Problem Jensen?”, he asks his head cocking to the side.  
Jensen smiles. “Nope, no problems at all.”   
“I saw you checking your phone I just thought maybe something was wrong?” Jared looks a bit concerned.  
Jensen puts his hand on his pocket as if protecting his secret. “No, just a friend asking if I was having a good time or not, I shut it off, none of her business.” He says his cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

The night rolls on and Jensen watches as Bob and his entourage make their way out of the club and Jared goes over to say good-night.   
Jensen sits alone in the booth, his head swimming with all the alcohol but all he can think of is what Jared might look like naked and sprawled out on crisp white sheets, the sun on his face, his light brown hair glistening with golden highlights and a satisfied smile on his face. Those eyes, those damned smiling eyes of his that showed his every emotion. Jensen’s heart flutters and he swallows hard. 

The club was empty and Jared was talking to the bartender about the till and doing some of the things that needed done before they could close up. Jared walks back to the booth.   
“I have to close up Jensen, it’s really boring stuff, if you want to call it a night I’ll get you a cab.”  
Jensen snorts. “A cab, I have a car.” His head swaying slightly.  
Jared laughs and shakes his head; he sticks his hands in Jensen’s front pockets riffling through them looking for his keys. “Give me the keys, you’re too drunk to drive.”  
Jensen goes beet red, his heart races and his cock stands at attention with the feeling of Jared moving his hands around in his pockets.  
Jared pulls his hands out the keys in one hand and a pack of breath mints in the other. Jensen grabs the mints and shoves them back in his pocket. “Mine.” He says playfully.  
“Look if you want to stick around for a little bit I can get this stuff done and give you a ride home.”  
Jensen smiles. “Your home or mine?”,he quirks his lips pouting, those long lashes fluttering as he looks up at Jared from the booth through them.  
Jared smiles back. “That’s up to you, yours or mine?” Jared retorts.   
Jensen leans forward and whispers into Jared’s ear as if he was telling him the biggest secret he had. “Yours.” 

Jared finishes his business leaving Jensen sitting at the bar chatting with Eddie the bartender. He steps out of the office and walks across to the bar putting his hand on Jensen’s back. Jensen turns and smiles. “Eddie was just telling me some funny stories that have happened to him since he started working here.”   
Jared pulls at Jensen’s shoulder. “Yeah this job can be a real experience. Are you ready to go?” he asks leaning his head against Jensen’s in a playful manner.   
Jensen leans back his body heavy and relaxed in Jared’s arms. “Yes I am.” 

Jared loads Jensen into the car and climbs into the drivers’ seat, he looks over at Jensen and wonders if he is taking advantage of his drunken state. Jared decides to ask him one more time where he lives, if he tells him he’ll just take him home if he doesn’t he’ll take him back to his place. “Okay, now where to?”   
Jensen looks over at him with a confused look on his face. “I don’t know, you live there not me. Now drive.” He says thrusting his index finger forward.  
Jared starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.

Jensen leans against the door jam as Jared unlocks the door to his apartment. Jared swings the door open and leads Jensen inside.   
Jensen grabs Jared by the arm and pulls him in close their eyes meet igniting a heat in both of their bellies. Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s mouth pulling his lower lip down with the pad of his thumb his eyes watching as the pink flesh smears to the right, Jared’s hot breath blowing over the back of his thumb causing a tingle up Jensen’s spine. He blinks as if he is going to lose consciousness then leans in and pushes his mouth hard against Jared’s his lips pulling at Jared’s as his hands run up and down Jared’s chest feeling the heat between them growing very intense.   
Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s muscular frame pulling him in tight pushing tight to his hips grinding against him.   
Jensen breaks free from the intoxicating kiss, “Bedroom.” He says panting.  
Jared pulls him in the direction of the bedroom not wanting to break their embrace he hangs on to Jensen’s waist. 

Jensen starts to pull his sweater off over his head and Jared stops him. “No, let me do it, please.” He has his lower lip between his teeth his eyes glassy and fixed on Jensen’s eyes.  
Jensen smiles and pulls his shirt sweater back on. “Yes.”

Jared slips his long sensual fingers under the hem of Jensen’s sweater running them along the ridged hem feeling every fiber before sliding it up the front of his chest. Jensen relaxes with the feeling of Jared’s hands slipping gracefully over his body.   
Jared pushes Jensen’s hands over his head stretching out his arms and then slips the soft fabric over his head and up his arms dropping the garment to the floor. He lays soft kisses on Jensen’s exposed neck as he lowers his arms before slowly and meticulously unbuttoning each tiny button on his shirt letting his fingertips graze the skin underneath as he slips down to the last button.   
Jensen closes his eyes feeling every little touch, every little slip of Jared’s fingers against his tingling flesh. He pushes his chest into them and exhales hard.

Jared runs his fingers down under Jensen’s waist band running his finger along the smooth fabric to the button and undoes it. He leans down and kisses Jensen’s navel slicking his tongue over the thin line of hair above the waistband.   
Jensen shudders with pleasure. His head feels like it will explode and all he can think about is having Jared’s mouth all over him, that hot wet mouth devouring him.  
Jared unzips Jensen’s trousers and lets them fall off his hips revealing his tight boxer briefs clinging to the hard erection poised just beneath their soft cotton shielding and he runs his tongue up the long shaft pushing against the fabric.   
Jensen sinks down to the edge of the bed his knees giving out with the pleasurable pressure of Jared’s hot flesh stroking him through his underwear.

Jared slips Jensen’s trousers off his feet pulling his shoes off at the same time and then slowly removing his socks sensually running his fingers under the band and over his legs as he pulls each sock off slowly. He crawls up Jensen’s body pushing him back on the bed before pulling his underwear free from his hips and throwing them on the floor with the other clothes.   
Jensen lay naked and completely vulnerable on the cool blue comforter staring at Jared’s face feeling every inch of his body covering him like a big human blanket, his heart racing so fast he can hardly catch his breath.   
Jared grasps Jensen’s hips and slides him up to the top of the bed with one strong movement. He leans in and sensually kisses his soft mouth taking time to taste the slight hint of bourbon still on his tongue as he dips slightly past Jensen’s lips to his tongue slipping over the slick smooth surface with a flicker of movement leaving Jensen begging for more as he pulls off him.  
Jared stands up and strips down his long naked body muscular and lean in the soft light coming from the other room; he pushes his hair off his face before crawling up Jensen’s body scraping his torso over Jensen’s on his way back to his mouth. He leans his hips into Jensen’s rubbing their erections together making hot friction as he breathlessly kisses Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen bucks into Jared’s hips moving in small circular movements their flesh rubbing as their hard members tingled and throbbed with each rotation. Jensen runs his fingers lightly over Jared’s back making goose bumps cover the sensitive flesh. He slips his hand down to Jared’s butt and cups his ass cheeks pushing him hard into his groin. 

Jared pulls off and looks into Jensen’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” He says breathlessly.   
Jensen smiles and puts a hand on Jared’s face running it down over his chin to his neck. “You’re magnificent.”   
Jared blushes as a shy smile comes across his face and his eyes close. “Yeah.” he giggles shyly.  
Jensen pulls him in and kisses his forehead. “Yeah, you are.” He whispers.

Jared pulls away from Jensen and slides down his body to his needy cock jerking under his touch. He slips his tongue over the head tasting the salty pink flesh before slipping it inside of his mouth.  
Jensen gasps, his hips pushing up, his hands grabbing at the comforter and he lets out a deep moan. His mind going insane at the thought and feel of Jared’s perfect hot mouth slipping up and down over his hard cock, that thick tongue flatly running up and down slicking up the flesh as he pushes into the back of his flexing throat.  
Jared devours Jensen’s cock, his mouth sucking gently at the hard flesh as he dives down and pulls up with each of Jensen’s mindless thrusts.

Jensen whimpers and licks his lips as a breathless plea passes his needy lips. “I, need, you, in, my, mouth, please.” He says grabbing at Jared’s head. 

Jared smiles around the hard member and pulls off. “Are you sure?” He says his wet swollen lips glistening in the low light.  
Jensen pants. “Yes, please,” his breath coming hard and ragged.

Jared changes his position so that he straddles Jensen’s face and hangs his long thick member over his face.   
Jensen licks his lips and takes Jared’s cock in hand, its stiff thickness almost more than he can fit in his mouth. He opens wider and slides it as far as he can into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head tasting the tiny pearl of precome .  
Jared moans at the feel of Jensen’s hot tongue and knowing that his soft pink lips are wrapped around his member bucks uncontrollably into his mouth.   
Jensen loosens his jaw and lets Jared slip in and out effortlessly as he laps at his moving member.

Jared dives down hard on Jensen’s cock sucking it hard and squeezing his balls until Jensen comes hard into his mouth. Jared swallows around the softening member as he begins to come in Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen feels Jared’s cock jerk with need before he feels the first hot spurts of cum hit the back of his throat, he gags a little not used to the musky smell and hot salty taste but forces himself to swallow it down around Jared’s jerking member. 

Jared rolls off of Jensen turning himself to face him and kisses his red bruised lips sharing the salty strong gift of Jensen’s come with him.   
Jensen laps at Jared’s hot tongue as Jared pushes it past Jensen’s lips and into his hot mouth.  
Jensen runs his hands through Jared’s hair and pulls off his mouth.  
“You are amazing.” He says his eyes lazy and satisfied.  
Jared just smiles and kisses Jensen’s forehead and then wraps his arms around him holding him tight before pulling the rumpled up comforter over their spent bodies. 

Jared couldn’t sleep, Jensen’s warm body pressed against his, his brain buzzing with everything. He thinks about how it’s been eight months since he has been with anyone, how he doesn’t do one night stands, why does Jensen make him feel so good, and what’s going to happen when Jensen wakes up.   
He gets out of bed and staggers to the kitchen, pours himself a glass of milk and sits at the kitchen table thinking.

The sun feels warm on his face, his head pounds, his body the most relaxed it has ever been. Jensen opens his eyes the bright sun shining in the window hurts his eyes and he pulls the covers over his head. He runs his hand over his head squeezing at the temples and groaning. Reality sets in, he remembers where he is. He’s at Jared’s apartment.  
He reaches around behind himself on the bed the sheets cold and empty. He turns and looks. Jared is gone from the bed. “How long has he been gone?”, he thinks.   
Jensen throws himself over the edge of the bed and slides his trousers on. He stumbles down the small hallway looking in each room for Jared. He makes it to the kitchen the bright sun shining in the windows making his eyes squint in pain. He sees a note lying on the kitchen table next to a large cup and spoon. He sits down and reads the note.

Jensen,  
I’m sorry I can’t be here with you this morning.  
I had your car brought over this morning; it’s in the drive way and your keys are on the stand next to the front door.   
I really enjoyed our night together. Again I’m sorry I can’t be there with you this morning.   
The coffee is fresh and there are bagels in the fridge, help yourself.  
Please make sure the door is locked when you leave.

Jared

 

Jensen furrows his brow and takes a deep breath as his heart sinks deep into the pit of his stomach. He shoves the coffee cup to the center of the table along with the note. He stands up to go back to the bedroom and put his clothes on when he feels his cell phone sagging in his pocket.   
“Oh Shit!” he exclaims pulling it out, turning it on and finding 6 missed calls and 13 unread texts. “Danneel.” He says rushing back to the bedroom and throwing on his clothes before running out the door.

 

Jared sits at his favorite Coffee shop looking at his watch periodically wondering if Jensen was gone yet. He feels sick that he has left him there alone, hung over and thinking he didn’t actually give a shit about him and that he is just a one night stand, possibly one in a long string of men. It wasn’t that way at all and while he was writing the note for Jensen he couldn’t help but think that he was coming off that way, cold, calculated and avoiding him. Jared sipped at his coffee. He thinks about what he should have written in the note, but that would have made it a letter of professed affection for someone he had just met.

He should have told him; you’re the first man to make me feel anything in almost a year. I really want to be with you this morning, wake up holding you close to me. I’m very confused right now; you made my head spin last night. I haven’t felt like that since before my break up eight months ago. You made me come alive again Jensen, I need time to figure out what I want from you, what I can give you.  
He wanted him to know how he felt but all he could do was run away and leave that note like a big dick.

Jensen pulls into the driveway and the front door flings open to reveal Danneel standing in her bathrobe and slippers, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.   
Jensen takes a deep breath before getting out of the car with an apologetic look on his face, his mind racing with lies to explain his avoidance, the fact that he didn’t come home from a Gay club last night, and where he innocently slept. 

He walks up to her and kisses her cheek. She scowls and gives a huff before saying “Where were you?” with Anger in her voice.   
Jensen gives her his best doe eyed innocent look. “I’m so sorry honey; I got really pissed on Bourbon and Tequila shots. Bob and his team put me up in the Manager’s office on his sofa to sleep it off and I guess I was so passed out that I slept all night. When the Manager came back to his office today he sent me home.”   
Danneel gives him a stern look. “I guess you made a total ass of yourself, like you do when you’re drinking.” She steps inside the entrance way letting Jensen come inside.  
“God, I don’t know, but I hope not.” He says seriously.   
“Go shower, you smell like old booze and sweat.” Danneel says slamming the door behind him.

Jensen runs a hot bath his aching body needs a good soaking. He pulls the sweater vest over his head smelling the lingering scent of Jared on the cloth. He takes a deep breath before dropping it to the floor. He pulls his trousers down to find he has no underwear on. His mind goes back to the pale carpet on Jared’s bedroom floor and there lying next to the bed was his black boxer briefs. He panicks; in the rush to get dressed and leave he had forgotten he hadn’t put them on when he pulled his trousers on. He huffs nervously as he steps out into the bedroom and pulls a clean pair out of the dresser drawer and stuffs them into the hamper with his dirty clothes, he sighs with relief and pats the hamper lid as if making sure it was secure.

He sinks down into the hot water letting it engulf his whole body the only thing above the water line was his head leaning back on the edge of the tub. He closes his weary eyes his mind wondering back to the feeling of Jared tight against his body, the taste of his salty sweat, the smell of his skin hot and earthy, and his perfect face gazing down at his. He loved how he made him feel, but he feels nervous and sick when he thinks of the note and how detached it sounded. He questions if he really did enjoy being with him or was he too much of a gay virgin, it had been eleven years since he had a gay experience with anyone. He was sure Jared took lots of men home; he works in a gay night club for Christ’s sake and the way he looks, what man wouldn’t be throwing himself at him on a nightly basis. He closes his eyes and tries hard not to think about him, not to want him, not to, not to crave to be with him ever again.

Jared drives slowly down his street making sure Jensen’s car is gone. He pulls into the driveway and parks breathing a sigh of relief but deep down inside he had actually hoped he hadn’t left so he could apologize for the note and tell him what he should have in the first place.   
The elevator ride to the 4th floor seems to take forever today. Jared steps off the elevator and opens the door to his apartment. He looks in the kitchen the light still on and the coffee cup unused and tipped over in the center of the table, the note rumpled lying next to it. He feels sad. He knows then how Jensen had taken it, “not well” he thinks.  
He walks back to the bedroom the evidence of their night together on the rumpled up sheets. He sheds his jacket and begins to strip the bed trying to remove all the lingering thoughts of last night since more than likely the note had ended anything that might have been. He throws the sheets on the floor and puts crisp clean linen on the bed before scooping up the dirty bed clothes and heading to the laundry room. He could smell Jensen on the sheets, their mingled sweat wafting off the cool linen on the elevator ride to the basement. He could only think of how wonderful Jensen felt, how his smooth skin felt under him as they kissed, his soft mouth giving in and accepting all the pleasures Jared had offered it. He feels a burning need in his belly and his cock is getting hard. The doors open to the laundry room and he hesitates for a moment, “do I want to wash the sheets just now or keep them a little bit longer?” he thinks before stepping off.   
He walks to the back of the laundry room and opens the lid, he shakes the sheets out and places them one by one into the washer he shakes the last pillow case out and a black piece of fabric flies across the floor. Jared walks over and picks it up curiously examining it. He starts to laugh, “Jensen’s underwear.” He says out loud. He doesn’t put them in the washer but tucks them into his pocket for safe keeping, pours in the detergent and starts the machine.

Jensen lays naked across the bed his eyes heavy from the hot bath, his skin prickly and red. Danneel comes into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, she runs her fingers lightly down Jensen’s belly. “I’m sorry.” She says tracing the lines of his abdomen.  
Jensen smiles. “Hey what were you supposed to think, I didn’t return your calls or texts, but you have to remember it was a gay men’s club, if there is anywhere I can be trusted it is there.” He grins wide and innocent looking at her through long fluttering eyelashes his head cocked to the side. She crawls up the bed with a pouting mouth and kisses him.   
He pulls back just a little almost in shock at the taste of her sweet vanilla lip balm but catches himself and leans into it putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her tight.   
Her kiss was soft and sweet but he keeps waiting for the passion, that stirring that he felt when he and Jared kissed. He slides his hand down her back the soft terrycloth robe rough and warm on his hand. Their lips part and she has that lazy sensual look on her face, she grins seductively before opening the robe exposing her naked frame, tan, toned and all female.  
Jensen looks her up and down and smiles. She leans into him pressing her body against his as she lifts herself over his hips nestling herself down over his limp cock and begins to grind against him. He puts his hands on her chest palming each breast and kneading them softly. He looks up into her face drunken with desire and building passion her mouth pouting and open as she moans with each gyration.  
Jensen stares at her face for a long time his hands mechanically going through the motions as he tries hard to stir his cock into an erection but nothing was happening.   
Daneel runs her fingers down Jensen’s chiseled chest scraping her nails softly her hips grinding faster.   
Jensen lets go of her breasts and grabs hold of her hips lifting her up and down a little bit giving more sensation to his uneager member. He slips his hand down between them and strokes at his cock coaxing it into stiffness, his hand worked hard pulling and stroking as he pushes against her with his fist feeling her wetness on the back of his hand. He closes his eyes and holds her hips tight to his body his hand pulling the half hard cock and thinks about Jared’s hand on his cock, about his mouth enveloped around the shaft, the heat from his flat tongue stroking at it and he gets hard. He wrestles with her hips and lifts her up over his aching hard on and sits her down on it, the wet hot flesh sliding over its neediness. He gasps at the feeling and Danneel moans. She lifts herself up and drops down hard plunging Jensen into her his hips bucking slightly as she thrusts herself up and down her hands in her hair, her lips parted and wet, with sweat on her brow.   
Jensen often thought she looked like she was making a porno when they fucked, all contrived movements and she loved to be on top.   
His cock jerks and swells with the movements but he couldn’t feel his come building just an aching need from the straining member inside of Danneel.   
Daneel bucks and cries out as she falls forward on her hands and leaning over Jensen’s face she kisses his mouth hard as she comes. Jensen kisses her mouth; this is usually when he comes too but nothing, no release just hard wet cock being bent upwards with all the heat and weight of her body surrounding it.   
She lifts off of him and notices that he was still super hard and looks confused. “What’s wrong baby?” her voice concerned.  
Jensen clears his throat. “I think, I- I just had too much to drink last night, I’m having a bit of trouble coming. Don’t worry about it.” She leans forward and takes his cock and smiles. “Nonsense I know how to make my man come. “ She says smiling and then leaning forward and starting to give him head. He gasps at the feeling of her hot mouth but then all she does is bob hard up and down with slack mouth, no tongue movements, no sucking or hard licks not even a little hand job at the base where she couldn’t reach with her lips. Just long hair bouncing as she bobs up and down. “Did she always give head this poorly?” Jensen thinks. “I remember coming when she sucked my dick other times.” His mind questioning how these things felt before Jared did them to him.   
He puts his hand on her head and tries to guide it to do what he craves but she just keeps bobbing up and down. He closes his eyes and tries hard to concentrate on the sensations but all he can think of was how hot and sensual Jared’s mouth had felt sliding up and down his cock, how his tongue did that flat swirling thing that sent him over the edge. Jensen’s eyes snap open and all he can see are the words on the white piece of note paper left on the kitchen table and he feels sick to his stomach. He pulls her head up off of his dick. “Don’t break your jaw baby.” He says caressing her face. “No, its ok, you want to come.” She says starting to go back down.   
He stops her cradling her face. ”No, don’t, I don’t think I will be able to come. Just let me go to the bathroom, it’s starting to hurt, I just need to think of something else to let it go soft again.” He says climbing out of bed and shutting the bathroom door.   
Danneel sits on the edge of the bed worrying. She walks over and leans her ear against the bathroom door. “Do you need anything baby?” her voice cracking.  
Jensen stands staring in the mirror at his softening erection, Jared’s words echoing in his head. “Please make sure you lock the door when you leave.” “No, it’s going down just fine now.”  
She listens at the door a little while longer before putting her robe on and closing the bedroom door.  
Jensen hears the door close and had a tight stirring feeling in his stomach, he knew he had hurt her but what could he do, she wasn’t going to make him come, she couldn’t do that for him anymore, he only wanted Jared to do that but was that ever going to happen again, probably not.

Jared pulls into the parking lot of the club, he has to start his day, get the club ready to open tonight no matter how he is feeling. He walks over to the bar and pulls a bottle of Southern Comfort off the shelf and pours himself a shot and throws it back. He leans over putting his elbows on the bar holding his forehead. His head busy with thoughts of Jensen. He wants to call him, to tell him he was sorry, that he just wants to be with him, that he hasn’t felt this alive for a long time but he didn’t get his phone number, and that’s another thing that makes this feel like just a one night stand. 

Jim tonight’s bartender came in as Jared was pouring himself another shot.   
“Hey boss, drinking early aren’t you?”   
Jared throws back the shot pours himself another and slides the bottle at Jim. “Yeah, but I have my reasons.” He takes his shot and heads to the back to his office.

Jensen sits staring at a football game on the television but not really watching it at all. Danneel puts on her jacket. “I’m going over to Gen’s, Brad broke up with her and she needs support. If you need me call me.”   
Jensen barely hears what she is saying but looks back at her. “Ok, have fun.”  
Danneel gives him a confused look and huffs at him. “Football, you never hear what I’m saying when that shit is on.” She storms out the door.

Jensen wanders out to the kitchen for a beer, he pulls the waistband of his pajama bottoms up as they slid off his hips the hem dragging on the ground. He opens the fridge and takes out a beer, leans on the counter, and takes a long swig from the bottle. His eyes catch the clock as his head tilts back. 7:30.   
He thinks about how Jared will be at work, how it’s the only time he will know where he is and that makes him attainable for eight hours out of each day. 

The phone rings and Jensen answers it. “Hello.”   
“Jen I won’t be home tonight, Gen’s pretty upset and Sandy is coming over, we’re doing a Brad intervention tonight. Could you bring me over something to wear?”   
“Uh, sure.” Jensen stammers a bit. “Yeah, I’ll be over in about an hour, how’s that?”  
Danneel agrees. “Ok but call when you get here, I’ll come out to the car for it.”  
“Okay.”

He cleans up and throws on some old clothes and packs up some night things, clean underwear, and an outfit for Monday for Danneel. 

Jensen has to drive into LA to get to Gen’s, she lives in a downtown high rise. He thinks how close he is to HYM, how in just a few blocks he could be there, staring at Jared from a dark booth. He shakes his head. “Damn I sound like a stalker. “ He thinks scoffing at himself.

He pulls into the parking lot and calls Danneel’s cell. “Hey I’m here.”  
“Great I’ll be right out.” She says.   
In minutes Danneel appears and takes the overnight bag from him kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks hon, I’ll see you tomorrow night.” She turns and runs back to the building before Jensen can answer her.

Jensen drives past the HYM club; he circles the block a couple of times as if hoping to see Jared step out onto the red carpet that leads to the doors. He swallows hard, his throat dry and he feels obsessed.   
“This is insane.” He thinks. He knows he can just go in and see Jared, ask him what that note was all about, ask him how he really feels and was it just a one night stand. He knows all of this in his rational brain but his heart is racing too fast at the thought of confronting him. His palms are sweating as he wrings them over the steering wheel before speeding up and passing the club with all intentions of not coming back around. He feels his arms pushing the steering wheel to the right as he turns the corner to make another round past the club. His stomach feels like there are butterflies fluttering around inside of it. His mouth sticky with dry saliva and his breath ragged. He turns the corner a block up from the club, everything starts to move in slow motion as he passes the street and rolls up in front of the club. He feels his hand put the car in park and opens the door passing the keys to a young man who hands him a ticket which he slips into the pocket of his scruffy faded blue jeans.

He walks up the red carpet to the front door where he is met by the door man slash bouncer. He licks his dry lips with an equally dry tongue.   
The doorman looks him up and down. “Sir, are you on the guest list this evening?” he says in a harsh tone snapping Jensen back to reality.  
Jensen realizes he was dressed in a faded t-shirt, scruffy faded and worn blue jeans, and track sneakers. He shoves his hands into his pants pockets and looks down at the ground.   
“No, I just want to see the manager Jared Padalecki if I could.” He says in his most shy and nervous voice.  
The doorman questioning Jensen with a harsh tone in his voice, “Sir, do you have an appointment?”  
Jensen looks into the doorman’s eyes. “He knows me; just tell him Jensen is here. He knows who I am.”   
The doorman lifts his lapel and softly speaks into a bud pinned onto it. “Tell Mr. Padalecki a Jensen is here and ask if he wants to see him.”

Jensen swallows hard. He knows he might have just set himself up for the worst rejection in the world, to be told by the doorman that Jared doesn’t want to see him and send him away. 

Jared sits at his desk the harsh music of Fergie’s London bridge pulsing through the wall as he stares at the warm caramel colored liquor rippling in the shot glass on his desk, his hands splayed out on either side as his mind wanders to the feeling of Jensen’s mouth as he kissed it for the first time, and tasting the harsh bourbon on his tongue. He thinks about his musky scent, how heady and delightful it was tantalizing his senses.  
A knock comes at his door. He snaps back to reality. “Yeah?” He calls out.  
The door opens and one of the bouncers step in. “Mr. Padalecki, Sid say’s there is a Jensen at the door wanting to get in and see you.”   
Jared straightens up and his eyes brighten. “Tell him to let him in; I’ll meet him at the doors in a minute.” 

A few minutes passed and the doorman smiles and opens the door. “Have a nice evening sir; Mr. Padalecki will be out to greet you in a moment wait inside the door please.”   
Jensen breathes a sigh of relief. He steps inside the doors to the plush entrance with its black carpet and dark hardwood walls.   
He leans nervously through the entrance at the dance floor when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and it was Jared.   
“Jensen.” He says pulling him in for a strong hug.  
Jensen smiles and takes a deep breath enjoying Jared’s scent like it might be the last time he ever gets to inhale it again. “hey.” He says with a shaky voice.  
“Come on, we’ll go back to my office.” Jared says taking his hand and leading him through the room, he stops at the bar and turns to Jensen. “Want a drink?”   
“No thanks, I drank too much last night, I want to be sober tonight.”

They step behind the bar and into the back room. Once they are behind hidden doors Jensen has the urge to pull hard on Jared’s hand yank him backwards and take his mouth with a dominant passion, claiming him and showing him how much all he wanted was him but all he can do is follow him into the office.

Jared sits on the edge of his desk as Jensen takes a seat in front of him. “So Jensen, what’s up?”   
Jensen tries to look calm and collected. “I thought I would just come in and see you, I was downtown running an errand.”  
Jared laughs. “I thought you might have come for something a little more.” His eyes narrow into a sexy glare.  
Jensen shifts in his seat; he feels hot and flushed watching Jared’s expression. “Well, actually, I want to talk to you.” He says rubbing the back of his neck.  
Jared leans forward resting his elbow on his knee, leaning almost into Jensen’s face. “Okay, spit it out.” Jared feared this was going to be something about the note, about how he made him feel by leaving it. He bites the inside of his lip nervously.

Jensen shifts in his seat again adjusting his hips and pushed back on the arms rubbing his palms over the smooth wood and leather as he takes a deep nervous breath.  
“See, last night.” He stops and looks at Jared’s face before continuing. “Last night was just well the only word to describe it is, wonderful.” He cocks his brow as he looks in Jared’s eyes. “I really feel a connection with you, I don’t think it was just the alcohol, I think I really felt something with you and I want to know if you felt it too.”

Jared smiles, he feels a little more relaxed. “Sure Jensen I felt the connection with you, hell I still feel a connection or I wouldn’t have let you in to see me.”

Jensen sighs. “Well first I have to tell you something before going any further.” His palms are sweating so he rubs them on his pant legs. “I have a fiancé, it’s a woman. I know, I know, you’re going to tell me I shouldn’t be in the closet. I’m not really, I’m not. I’ve been with Danneel for years and we just got engaged a few months ago, I do love her but since last night well, even though I love her I’m not in love with her and I don’t know if I ever really was.”  
Jared looks serious. “You’re confused, I get it. Was last night your first gay experience Jensen?” Jared leans forward and puts his hand on Jensen’s knee.

Jensen laughs. “No way, I so was not a gay virgin. I had two other men before, one in high school for three years and one in college for two years but after the college guy left me Danneel was right there to step in and well, put the pieces back together for me. I love her for that.”  
“I can see that Jensen, you know the Florence Nightingale thing, but why get romantically involved with her if you’re gay?” He looks at him confused.

“I didn’t know I was gay, I thought maybe since I felt love for Danneel that I was only experimenting with my sexuality and Danneel was the one, the woman. I mean I liked having sex with her and I came every time. I heard that gay men don’t orgasm with women unless they think of men and sure I sometimes fantasized about guys to get off but with her it was usually just feeling her on me, how could I be gay.” 

“Does she still do it for you?” Jared says seriously in a low tone.  
“No.” Jensen says almost embarrassed. “We tried to have sex this afternoon and, well, I couldn’t come. I was only thinking of you and how you made me feel and she couldn’t live up to that.”

Jared smiles slightly catching himself and then puts on a serious face again but his heart was racing. “Look I can’t tell you what to do Jensen you have to figure that out for yourself. I don’t want to be the cause of anyone getting hurt even if it is only emotionally. You go home, figure this out and then if you want more with me, I’m willing to go there and explore our connection but if you don’t its fine, I don’t have anything invested in this relationship yet.” His heart was breaking a little with each word because he wanted to take Jensen right here, throw him on the floor and devour every inch of that smooth body. He doesn’t want to lose him but he knows he can’t have all of him like this.

Jensen has a painful look on his face. “Why do you have to be the voice of reason?” he says getting up from the chair.   
Jared stands up and puts his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Look, Jensen you always know where you can find me, if and when you’re ready, I’m always gonna be here.” He hugs Jensen and kisses his neck tasting the salty sweat making his head reel with pleasure.

Jensen walks into the empty house, he throws his keys on the table and grabs a beer from the fridge and chugs it down. He flops on the sofa his head reeling with everything he has to think about. Danneel ten years of friendship and love, Jared one night of passion but life changing heart racing passion that is making him rethink everything he is living. He grunts in frustration and leans his head on the back of the sofa staring up at the ceiling.

Jared peels his clothes off before stepping into the hot shower. The water beating on his tired flesh feels good, he lets the water run over his back as he exhales hard into the steam letting the wave of heat and relaxation flood his body. He soaps up his torso smoothing hands over rippled muscular flesh moving downward to his groin rubbing the soap slower and more meaningfully as he reaches the hairline at the base of his cock. He closes his eyes and begins to think of Jensen, his mouth on the tip; he slides his hand up the shaft softly rubbing the head with his thumb as he thinks about the heat of his lips as they kiss at it. His breaths come hard as he moves his hand down over the shaft again slowly mimicking Jensen’s mouth taking it to the back of his throat slowly and purposefully each wet stroke more enjoyable than the last, he thinks about how Jensen let him fuck his face and took every inch he gave him without protest and then swallowed it all eagerly. His hand now moving faster on the shaft, his thumb slicking across the head with each pass, his knees weak and his head spinning with desire he leans against the wall and comes hard into his soap covered fist.   
He climbs into the empty bed his body exhausted and pulls the spare pillow close to him hugging it closing his eyes and whispering into the dark room “Goodnight Jensen.” before falling into slumber.

The alarm goes off and Jensen can’t even remember climbing into bed last night. He slaps at the clock knocking it on the floor and groans. His head hurts like a hang over and he is still as frustrated as when he came home from seeing Jared. He stumbles to the bathroom, kicks off his underwear and climbs into a hot shower. The steam wakes him up and he pushes all he is dealing with to the back of his mind. “You can’t be a wreck at the office.” He tells himself. He runs the razor over his face and brushes his teeth. He looks in the mirror his eyes bloodshot and he needs more sleep.   
He picks out his grey suit and gets dressed before making coffee, reading the business section of the newspaper and heading out for work.

Jensen steps off the elevator and is walking up the hall to his office when his cell phone rings. “Yeah?” he says stepping inside his office.  
Danneel is on the other end. “Hey baby.” She says in a drunken slur.  
Jensen furrows his brow. “Are you drunk?” He says confused and upset.  
Danneel laughs. “Maybe, I don’t know.” She laughs. “Yeah we’re in Vegas; Sandy had this great idea so we brought Gen to Vegas.” She giggles some more.  
Jensen sits down at his desk and unbuttons his jacket. “Damn it Danneel!” His voice sounds harsh and deep. He can hear them all giggling and Danneel obviously covers the mouth piece and says “He’s mad.” And they all start snickering again.  
“Look Jen, I don’t want a fight, I only called to say I won’t be back for a few days. Take care of yourself.” And she hangs up the phone. 

Jensen throws his phone across the room. His mind goes right to Jared, to how his hand felt on his shoulder yesterday, how he smelled when he hugged him, and how he wanted him to know what he wanted before he came back to him. He calms down and takes a deep breath. How the thought of just Jared touching him makes everything seem alright again makes him smile.   
He looks at the stack of papers on his desk and starts to go through them, they are the HYM contract copies. He riffles through them and thinks he should call Bob and thank him for the nice evening Friday night.   
He dials out to the HYM head office and gets Bob on the phone.  
“Hey Jensen.” Bob says cheerfully.  
Jensen smiles. “I just wanted to say thanks for the great night Friday.”   
Bob laughs. “Yeah, you seemed pretty cozy with Jared when we were leaving.”   
Jensen is startled. “What?” he says worriedly.  
“No worries Jensen, your secret is safe with me, I lived in the closet for years ask my 2 ex-wives.” He laughs heartily.  
Jensen laughs nervously. “Yeah closet right. Jared and I are just friends, really.” His voice unconvincing.   
“Yeah ok, anyway, I look forward to seeing the mock up next week for next month’s issue. The ad people have sent over the photos from the photo shoot for HYM gentlemen’s club ads. We picked the best three find the one that works best and use it.”  
Jensen is relieved for the shop talk. “Ok, I’ll make sure I check them out personally.”   
“Great. I’ll talk to you later next week.” Bob says and hangs up the phone.

Jensen strolls down to the ad department and asks to see the HYM gentlemen’s club ad photos. The woman hands him the yellow envelope containing them and he goes back to his office, sits at his desk and opens the envelope. He takes out the pictures and there on the cover is Jared standing in front of the club with two of the waiters in full undress on each side of him and in big bold letters above their heads, HYM Gay Gentlemen’s Club, for a gay time on the old town any night.  
Jensen smiles, his heart fluttering and he knows where he wants to be right now.  
He examines each picture and picks the best one and sends it down to the ad department. He calls out to Jean and tells her to cancel all his appointments for the day and his morning ones for tomorrow.

Jared is just waking up the sun slipping through the slight crack in the drapes. He flutters his eyes and rolls over looking at the clock. 11:00. he groans gets up pulls on a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms before making his way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee wafting through the air. He sits at the counter and pours himself a cup before getting the paper from outside his door. He turns on the tv to the news channel, opens the paper and sips at his coffee. 

Jensen drives as fast as he can in what he thinks is the correct direction as best as he can remember to Jared’s apartment. He’s not sure of the street and turns corners looking up and down trying to remember from his hung over state where he actually turned to get back onto the main drag. He can’t find it; he gets exasperated because he can’t wait for tonight to tell him what he feels, he wants to tell him now. He pulls over and calls Bob back.   
“Jensen is there a problem with the ads?”   
Jensen blurts out in a frantic voice. “No, Bob you were right, I want to be with Jared, I want to find him to tell him how I feel but I can’t remember where his apartment is and I’m out here driving around looking for the street but I’m so lost where is he?” He lets out an exasperated breath.   
Bob laughs. “Wait I’ll get my secretary to get his address, can you hold on for a few seconds.”   
“Yes.” Jensen says sounding relieved.  
As Jensen is waiting for the address his phone beeps showing a second call coming in and he looks at the caller id. Dannee. “How much more can I take?” He burst out. He lets it go to voice mail letting her think he is working. Seconds later a text from Dannee. He reads it quickly. Jen don’t be mad, when I get home we will talk. I know something is wrong with us.  
Jensen hears a voice come over the phone.   
“Mr. Ackles.”  
“Yes.”  
“Jared Padalecki lives at the Browning Heights apartment’s apartment 409.”   
“Thank you, I could just kiss you.” He says and hangs up the phone heading for Browning Heights. 

 

Jared sits on the couch his bare feet on the coffee table sipping his coffee as he watches the news the open newspaper laying on his lap. He wonders how Jensen is doing and if he is alright. He wishes he had his cell phone number but then he thinks it’s a good idea he doesn’t as it would just confuse him even more. 

Jensen pushes the up button on the elevator and wiggles his leg in anticipation. The doors open and he rushes in pushing the number four button. He thinks about the last time he rode up on this elevator how he was slung over Jared’s shoulder taking in his scent and wanting his mouth all over him.   
The doors open and he steps off frantically looking at the room numbers before finding 409 at the end of the hall. He composes himself, straightens his suit coat, wipes the sweat off his brow, and takes a really, really deep breath before knocking on the door.

Jared wonders who can be knocking at his door this early, gets up and saunters over pulling his loose pants up over his hips not worrying about his bare torso and opens the door.   
His eyes get big and he is surprised at the sight of Jensen standing there. “Hey.” He says confused. “What?” he doesn’t even get to finish as Jensen steps forward takes his face and pulls himself up to kiss his moving lips. He pulls Jensen in and drags him over the threshold into his living room and pushes the door shut all without breaking their kiss.

Jensen pulls off of Jared. “I need you, I want you and you’re all I want.” He says breathlessly. He runs his hands down Jared’s chest while looking in his eyes.

Jared smiles. “That was fast. I really didn’t expect this Jensen.” He cups Jensen’s face with his palm and runs his thumb over Jensen’s lower lip.

Jensen smiles. “It all came so clear to me at the office today when I talked to Bob this morning, he told me he lived in the closet for years and that I could ask his 2 ex-wives, then I looked at the ad photos with you in them and I knew I didn’t want to be without you.”

“What about Danneel? Have you told Danneel?” Jared asks with a serious tone.  
Jensen stops and gets a stoic look on his face. “I can’t do this to her anymore, I can’t live a lie and force her to be part of it too. I’m going to tell her as soon as she gets back from Vegas in a few days. Besides she knows there is something wrong she told me so in a text, she said that we need to talk when she gets back.” 

Jared smiles. “I feel bad for her but I’m very glad for us.” He grabs Jensen and kisses him hard on the mouth his hands pulling hard at Jensen’s suit jacket. He leads him over to the sofa and leans him back on it his body hovering over him. 

Jensen shifts his hips to meet with Jared’s the sound of news paper crinkling under his shifting weight. They grind their hips together the hot friction from their fabric covered erections pushing them into a frenzy of passion.   
Jared dips his hand between them and down inside of Jensen’s trousers, his wrist catching on the waist band and he moans into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen reaches down and undoes his button giving Jared full access to his member as he slips his hand down inside Jared’s waistband into the soft cotton pajama bottoms. He fingers at Jared’s hard thick stiffness, the damp head pushing hard against his palm as he cups the shaft and slightly rubs it.   
Jared gasps and pulls off Jensen’s mouth burying his face in the stiff starched collar of his suit shirt. “God, Jensen, so good.” He whispers into the white sweat soaked fabric.   
Jared slides his fingertips over the cotton covered swelling in Jensen’s underwear his hand slipping over damp fabric as he tickles at the rounded curve of his head finding the ridge of the head and caressing the underside of its lip making Jensen hiss with pleasure, drawing sharp breath in over his relaxed lips filling his lungs and puffing his chest with ecstasy.   
Jensen pulls at Jared’s hardness, the tight flesh giving slightly with each stroke pulling tighter and then releasing, his head begging with need as he feels a hot thumb pad slide over his precome soaked head smearing it across the top and down over the side as he strokes back down to the base. Jensen leans into Jared’s ear as if telling him a dark secret. “I need to be naked and inside of you, now.”

Jared pushes himself off of Jensen. “That can be arranged.” He says standing up his pajama bottoms below his erection standing straight up against this belly. 

Jensen follows Jared to the bedroom fumbling with his tiny shirt buttons and ripping his tie off. He kicks off his shoes and drops his trousers as Jared watches him strip down to nothing the pile of clothes heaped on the floor and he chuckles slightly at Jensen’s black underwear he has tucked away in his drawer.

Jared leans back on the bed letting Jensen have control this time as he climbs up Jared’s body legs on each side his erection scraping over Jensen’s belly as he reaches Jared’s mouth, he runs a slick hot tongue over Jared’s lips parting them slightly grazing teeth before crashing down on those wet, hot and oh so soft lips curled up into a seductive smile. His hands searching Jared’s sides, running light fingers up and down his long lean sides and over his firm ripped abdomen. He lets go of his lips and runs his tongue over his rough with stubble chin down to his neck and over his throat stopping to nibble at the sunken pit just below the Adam’s apple before moving on to the deep line of muscle between his breasts. He slips his tongue over first the left and then the right nipples nipping at the hard nubs then back to his cleavage down to his belly and traces the hard lines of his abdomen before dipping into his navel sending pleasure to his cock making it jerk with need against Jensen’s belly.

Jared revels in the worship Jensen is covering his body in. His breath hot and ragged, tiny guttural moans fill the space between them and his body is massive ball of flesh and nerves as Jensen slips his tongue up and down the dark seam of his balls ignoring his cock for the silken pleasure sacs nestled at his thighs. He slips his hot wet mouth over the swollen bulb and sucks it in rolling it over his soft tongue letting the flesh brush the coarse roof of his mouth before letting it slip from his lips. 

Jared sinks his hips down into the bed pushing with all of his weight as his hands grab at Jensen’s soft short hair as his head moves lazily between his thighs. Jensen’s finger dip between the tightly clenched cheeks of Jared’s fine ass circling the rigid tender flesh of his asshole making Jared go crazy with lust. 

Jensen looks up at Jared’s flushed face, his mouth open and panting, his pupils blown huge with desire, and skin glistening with sweat.   
Jensen sees the heavy lurch of Jared’s stiff cock as it lays ignored against his belly the head dark red and begging with need. He lifts his head from between Jared’s thighs and licks up the base of his painfully hard cock to the tip making Jared throw his head back and cry out. “Jesus Christ Jen, Yes, mouth fuck my cock, please.” Jared’s voice is deep, throaty, hoarse, and ragged with desire. Jensen smiles around the head, he loves the sound of his voice and the fact the he called him Jen, so intimate and he loves it.

Jensen licks the dripping slit before taking his free hand and standing the hard member up so he can drop down on it letting it hit the back of his throat as he fingers Jared’s ass loosening it up for his cock later. He puts his mouth over the head, sucking just a little bit making the blood turn the head purple, he pulls off and looks at his artistry and groans with approval before slipping it to the back of his throat along his hard flat tongue. Jared moans an unearthly sound coming straight from his gut his hands poised tight on the back of Jensen’s head his finger tips gripping his neck but not pushing him down. Jensen looks up into Jared’s face, the pleasure across his face is hard and brutal his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth tight with his lower lip between his teeth and his neck stretched tight his head thrown back on arched back and shoulders. Every muscle of his upper body is clenched as he takes the first blasts of pleasure through them.  
Jared has never felt pleasure this intense before; his brain is a mass of confusion and swear words, he can’t even form enough coherent words to beg Jensen to keep going all he can do is grunt and moan those deep guttural sounds of pure uninhibited pleasure.   
Jensen pushes his finger inside of Jared just a little bit not much as he’s not lubed up yet so he just teases the inside of Jared’s sweet spot as he moves up and down on his cock with lax mouth not too cause him too much intense pleasure so he doesn’t come until he’s inside of him. He lets his soft tongue stroke the base as he slips deep down and up to the tip but not off just to the edge of his lips and back down.   
Jared relaxes with the less intense blowjob his face not as hard and he focuses on the soft pleasure of Jensen’s finger teasing his hole. He pushes against the finger making it twist inside the opening sending soft jolts of electricity to his cock his stomach fluttering with desire as he opens his eyes and watches Jensen move seductively on his hard member. His sweet innocent lips bruised with hunger as he stretches them around Jared’s cock, his mouth almost obscene with how dirty it feels and looks slipping up and down over the fleshy pole wet with saliva.

Jensen lets Jared’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet sucking sound as he repositions himself between Jared’s heavy damp thighs. He gets on his knees his hard member jutting out like a rod so heavy with its own need, ignored for the sheer worship of Jared’s body.   
Jared looks down and watches as Jensen spits on his palm several times and then strokes it over the pink hard flesh of his own cock, then leans down and moves Jared’s balls and spits on the hot tingling hole before placing the head at the entrance pushing gently at first barely nudging it inside the stretched opening.   
Jared bucks lightly into the feeling of the soft spongy head at his ass. “OH God, Jen just shove it in, please.” He hisses his hands pulling at the sheets as he rocks down hard on Jensen’s cock. Jensen gives him a sly smile and then spits one more time on the opening surrounding his now penetrated cock and then with one hard thrust shoves his hips forward burying his cock deep inside the tight ring.   
Jared gasps his cock jerking and he grabs at it, squeezing the head begging into the air. “Please no, not now, don’t come now.” He whisper screams.   
Jensen grabs his cock at the base and squeezes with just enough pressure to keep Jared from releasing and Jared leans back his hands rubbing at his sweat soaked belly panting heavily. “Thank – you - oh God-thank you.” His breathy words short and spaced out.

Jensen rocks back and forth on his thighs as they shove his cock deeper into Jared his cock rubbing and dragging over Jared’s prostate, making shivers and goose bumps all over his legs and arms as he fights back the urge to come, his cock purple with need. Jensen rocks hard his cock ready to explode as he pushes against Jared’s flexing hole, Jared’s bucking hips making Jensen bump his pelvis against those firm ass cheeks his balls bouncing off them and he is ready to come hard inside of Jared.   
Jared is softly fingering the head of his swollen cock as Jensen lets go of the base Jared gasps with the flow of powerful fresh blood to the head the intense pleasure almost painful his ass full of Jensen’s cock and he can’t hold back any longer, he grabs his member and with one hard stroke he comes hard pushing the head down towards Jensen he shoots the first hot jet on Jensen’s face.  
The hot come lands on Jensen’s cheek he slips his tongue out to the corner of his mouth and tastes the bitter salty mess pushing him over the edge and he comes hard into Jared’s ass. He pumps hard, his hips writhing as he shoots another spurt deep inside him and Jared shoots another ribbon of white goodness on his own stomach and then another his hand barely stroking the base his breath so hard and ragged Jensen can’t stand the sexy sounds coming out of his throat and shoots his last spurt into the hot flexing hole before pulling out letting his dick hit the cool wet sheets before collapsing over Jared’s come slicked body. 

Jared rubs Jensen’s head his chest heaving with much needed breath and Jensen kisses soft pouting kisses over the come puddles resting in the deep grooves of Jared’s stomach muscles.   
Jensen smiles then climbs up Jared’s body and kisses his mouth with come slicked lips sharing the fruits of his labors with his lover before falling off of him and slinging only his arm over his chest in satiated exhaustion. 

Jensen coos into Jared’s neck. “That was nice.”  
Jared nods in agreement. He turns and looks at Jensen. “When are you going to take care of Danneel?”   
Jensen snuggles in closer to Jared’s neck and in a very exhausted voice says “I’ll deal with that when she gets back from Vegas. Right now all I want is you, all day, all night, every day and every night.” He lays a soft kiss on Jared’s neck and falls into a deep satiated sleep.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and pulls him tighter before slipping the cover over their naked bodies, kisses him on the head and drifts off to sleep the most contented sleep of his life.

The end


End file.
